Akatsuki Pensi!
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: Tobi gak tau senpai maih nyipen mpian yang uda kita kubur jauh-jauh?" "E? maksud?" Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu! RnR!
1. Iyacho goyang Inul Dei nyanyi jablay?

Hai~ ketemu lagi ama Nana~

Kali ini Nana bikin fic humor!!!

Maap aja kalo garing ya~

Karena banyak tiponya, di edit lagi dwe^^

AKATSUKI PENSI!!

Disc: Kang' Kishi

Rated: K+

Warning: Garing, OOC, Gaje!

Special Present

By: Nana YazuChi

"Aduh, bosen gue," Pein yang duduk sambil membaca majalah bokep berkata.

"Ahahai, Pein-Pein, gak modal amat majalah lo yang itu mulu, dah dua taun noh.." Ucap Sasori sambil baca majalah bokep barunya, '_Play Cong'._

"Ya, abis.. gue gak punya duit lagi Sas,"

Sasori mendekati Pein, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Makanya, ngepet dong!"

Hidan yang kebetulan mendengar langsung kaget, "Wuaphah? ngepet? Astagfirulloh.. jangan, itu dilarang agama, menurut Jasin perbuatan itu diancam pidana Bla.. bla.. bla.." Hidan ngoceh terus, Pein ama Saori kontan aja udah tidur dari tadi.

"Halow, Semua!!!" Tiba-tiba Deidara datang bawa belanjaan yang super duper banyak.

Kakuzu yang sedari tadi lagi ama pacarnya tak lain tak bukan adalah duit a.k.a _money _a.k.a uang langsung teriak-teriak gaje pake speaker "_Emergency-emergency!!" _Matanya yang ijo karena pengaruh pacarnya membelalak menyaksikan tumpukan belanjaan Deidara yang sejibun. "Deidara! kau apakan uang-uang mu?"

"Ya ela… kan lo udah liat, uangnya gue belanjain."

"Trus uang itu lo dapet dari mana?"

"Gue ngebom bank ama Sasori.." Ujar Deidara bete.

"Lha, kalo banknya di bom, duitnya ancur dong!" Kakuzu mulai antusias, _'Siapa tau bisa nebeng ngerampok,' _batinnya.

"Ya kalo itu duitnya dimasukin dulu ke kugutsunya Sasori. Kan gue udah bilang, gue ngerampoknya bareng Sasori,"

"Oh iya yah!" Sahut Kakuzu oon. Tapi matanya langsung berbinar, mata ijonya bercahaya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan "KYAAAA!!!" Yang laen langsung aja pada kaget, Tipi sebelah Pein yang asalnya mati langsung nyala, "Bahaya!! sebuah teriakan aneh yang di perkirakan berasal dari Konohagakure menyebabkan mempercepatnya _ice melting_ hingga 60%, korban jiwa yang sudah tercatat mencapai sekitar 2 juta orang, polusi udara ini juga mengakibatkan gangguan telepon yang sangat mengganggu. Berita terbaru kami berhasil memotret pusat polusi itu!" Tak berapa lama muncullah foto sebuah rumah butut dengan genting yang udah pada item karena gak diurus, jendela yang udah gak ada kacanya, cat putihnya udah berudah menjadi rada-kecoklatan, pager bambunya udah tinggal semata kaki, plus lantai putih yang udah berubah jadi warna tanah.

"Senpai! liat, rumah kita masuk tipi!!" Tobi udah teriak-teriak toa yang sukses bikin ikan teri garing yang ada di meja makan pada hidup lagi.

Sementara yang lain swt.

Setelah mereka semua pada sadar dari teriakannya Tobi, mereka segera menuju kamar Konan, "Woy! buka!"

"Ada apa sih? ganggu aja!"

"Heh, loe tadi teriak toa bikin kita-kita malu tauk!" Sasori ngebentak Konan pake kuah.

"Malu?" Konan _innocence_ "Kok malu?"

"Toa lo tuh masuk tipi tauk!" Kisame ikut-ikutan.

"_Beydewey eniwey baswey_, kenapa tadi lo teriak-teriak toa?" tanya Deidara pake logat bencongnya.

"Oh.. nih liat," Konan memperlihatkan acara tipi yang ada di HPnya.

"Woy! keren HPnya Konan ada tipinya!" Kisame teriak-teriak gaje.

"Yang bener itu, di HP gue bisa nipi!" Konan _sweatdrop_.

"Apa tuh nipi?" tanya Deidara bego.

"Nonton tipi."

"Oh.." anggota Akatsuki ber-oh ria.

"Nih, cepetan liat!!"

"Oh.. acara pensi.." ucap semua anggota Akatsuki barengan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk oon.

"Senpai-senpai," Tobi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Deidara.

"Mph..?"

"Kalo pensi itu apa sih?"

"Pensi itu Tobi.." Deidada menatap Tobi dengan mesra –Huekk- "Pentas seni."

"Oh.." semua anggota Akatsuki meng-oh.

'_Dasar anggota Akatsuki gebleg semua.' _rintis Deidara dalam hati.

"Gimana kalo kita bikin pensi?" usul Kisame.

"Bener juga," ujar Pein, "Tumben otak lu nyambung Kis,"

"Hehe.."

"Siapa yang setuju?" kata Deidara.

Semua ngangkat tangan kecuali Kakuzu. "Kenapa gak angkat tangan Kakuzu senpai?" Tobi angkat suara.

"Males ah, ngabis-ngabisin duit."

"Kok gitu sih..?" muka Konan udah merah.

"Udah gue bilang, ngabis-ngabisin duit!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki pada bubar. Tapi gak lama kemudian.. "Turunkan Kakuzu, lalu bunuh dia!" ucap Itachi pake nada lagu Indonesia Pusaka. "Ayo kita musnahkan Kakuzu!!" Kisame mulai demo. "Ayo kita bunuh Kakuzu!!" Pein ikut ngedukung Kisame."Konan ikutan, " Ambil duitnya, ambil duitnya, ambil duitnya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga," kata deidara pake nada lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun.

"Stop, CUT!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hidan. "Itachi, lo gak ada ekspresinya. Pein, lo jangan lemes kaya anak kucing. Kisame, lo jangan loncat-loncat mulu, ngehalangin Kakuzu noh. Deidara, Lo jangan terlalu centil!! Ulangi lagi!!" Hidan marah-marahin mereka, yang lain hanya bisa ngikutin perintah Hidan.

-Jadilah mereka ulangi lagi-

Setelah 5 jam berorasi, akhirnya Kakuzu menyerah, Kakuzu mengeluarkan uang sebesar 1 juta.

"Gini kek dari tadi!!" Deidara mulai merah-marah gak jelas, "Capek gue 5 jam demo mulu!"

"UDAH!! Sekarang kita bikin pensinya!!" Itachi yang dari tadi banyak diemnya angkat bicara.

"Pertama, kita bikin panggungnya dulu.." Pein melanjutkan. "Karena gak ada panggungnya, kita pake kasurnya Kisame aja, Kisame kan kasurnya keras. Ya, iya, kasurnya Kisame kan talenan masak!!" Pein buka aib Kisame.

Kisame menatap ke bawah, _blushing._

"Kalau masalah dekorasinya, kita pake spreinya kasur Deidara aja, spreinya Deidarakan rame_._" Itachi sok pinter.

"HUOH….. TOBI SETUJU!!" Tobi teriak-teriak gaje.

"Ya, kalo gitu kita angkut barang-barangnya kesini!" kata Pein.

"SIAP, LAKSANAKAN!" kata anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya kompak.

Jadilah mereka gotong royong nyiapin segala sesuatu buat bikin pensi.

Setelah selesai….

Anggota Akatsuki berbaris di depan Panggung yang baru saja mereka buat dengan 'Bonyok-bonyok'.

FLASHBACK

"Gue yang duluan!!" Itachi merebut sapu yang memang hanya ada satu-satunya di tempat itu dari Kisame.

"Gue!"

"Gue,"

"Sahemada! Hiaat!" Kisame mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi juga ikut-ikutan. Setelah beberapa lama..

"Capek gue," Itachi curhat.

"Ya iya, gue juga!" Kisame ikut-ikutan.

"Gue bonyok nih gara-gara lo," jelas Itachi.

"Yang bener tuh lo yang bikin gue bonyok!" kali ini Kisame membentak Itachi.

"Apa lo bilang? Sialan loe!"

"Apa?" Kisame mengeluarkan Sahemadanya lagi.

Itachi mulai amaterasunya lagi.

-Setelah satu jam..-

"Kis, sumpeh, gue udah cape ngeladenin lo," Itachi berterus terang.

"Sama gue juga Tac," jelas Kisame dengan nada memprihatinkan.

"Gue pingsan dulu ya.." ucap mereka berbarengan.

Alhasil kegiatan sapu-menyapu diselesaikan oleh Tobi.

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi anak baik," senandungnya.

Sementara itu..

"Hat…chi!" Konan bersin.

"Nape lo?" Sasori angkat bicara.

"Hidung gue kemasukan debu.."

"Ah.. sini biar gue bantuin," Sasori menawarkan bantuan.

"Em.. makasih.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan amarah yang berkobar-kobar.

"Sasori lo.."

"kenapa?"

"Lo apain pacar gue?"

"Hah?!" Sasori baru sadar dengan kelakuannya. "TIDAKKK!!"

"Awas kau Sasori!"

"Ampun Pein, sumpah ampun.."

Tapi terlambat Pein sudah mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya.

NORMAL MODE

"Oke," Pein membuka pembicaraan. "Besok, kalian harus tampil, menampilkan apa saja yang kalian bisa. Boleh solo, duo, atau trio," jelasnya. "Oke, laksanakan!"

"LAKSANAKAN!"

Skip..

Esoknya..

Semua anggota Akatsuki udah pada duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan. Karena Akatsuki minim perlengkapan, Bangku-bangku itu dipinjam dari tukang rongsokan.

"Oke_, good morning every body.._" ucap Konan yang juga merangkap sebagai pembawa acara dengan semangat tujuh-lima.

REAKSI..

- "_Oh yes, yes_.." balas Deidara dengan muka yang meyakinkan.

- Itachi ngangguk-ngangguk sok tahu.

- "_Good night,_" balas Pein.

- Kakuzu diam membisu.

- Tobi matanya bercahaya karena ia kira Konan mengucapkan 'Ya, Tobi anak yang baik sekali..'

- Sasori sok jaim.

- Hidan komat-kamit baca 'Ayat Meja' yang diajarkan oleh aliran Jasin.

- Zetsu bereaksi sama seperti Kakuzu.

- Kisame kelepek-kelepek.

Konan sweatdrop.

"Oke kalau begitu untuk mempercepat waktu kita langsung saja kita sambut kontestan pertama kita, Sasori!" Konan besemangat lagi.

"Tes-tes, satu dua tiga, tes-tes. Ehm, mula mula saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya adalah Sasori, saya adalah ninja kelas S yang berasal dari Sunagarute (1). Ayah dan ibu saya sudah menunggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saya diurus oleh nenek-nenek peot yang bernama nenek Chiyo, dia adalah nenek saya. Keluarga kami adalah keluarga penggemar boneka, terutama boneka _Barbie_. Sampai saat ini keluarga kami dapat memainkan boneka-boneka yang dapat bertarung."

"Hu.. bilang aja robot," Pein memotong Sasori.

"Ssstt.." Yang lainnya mengisyaratkan agar tidak berisik.

"Oke, saya lanjutkan. lalu keluarga kami.. bla.. bla.. bla.." kegiatan memperkenalkan diri Sasori gak beres-beres sementara yang lain sudah tertidur dengan damai.

Konan yang baru saja terjaga segera mengambil alih keadaan. "Ya, untuk yang selanjutnya.. Itachi dan Deidara!!"

"Kami akan mempersembahkan sebuah pertunjukan yang mungkin dapat menghibur anda semua," Deidara memulai. "Oke, siap Itachi..?" Deidara berbisik kepada Itachi.

"Oke, aku siap,"

Lalu mulailah mereka bernyanyi..

-Deidara sebagai vocal solo,

-Itachi sebagai penari latar.

"Lay-lay-lay-lay-lay-lay,

Panggil Dei-dei si jablay,

Saso jarang pulang, Dei-dei jarang di belay..

2X"

Itachi ngegoyang ala Inul Daratista. ke atas, ke bawah. Yang lain bengong ngeliat tarian ero Itachi.

"Waktu camping kebina ria..

Pulang pulang Dei bertangan dua..

Meski tanpa duit dari Kakuzu… sayang,

Aku rela abang bawa kabur,"

Jogetan Itachi makin heboh.

TBC~~~

(1) Pelesetan dari Sunagakure he..he.. -Maksa-

Muahahahahaha....

Baru kali ini Nana bikin fic 'Humor' Mungkin fic ini garing~ maap aja, coz Nana baru sekali bikin fic kaya gini..

Asalnya Nana nau bikin jadi Oneshot!

Tapi Nana lagi males ngetik! Yayayayayaya~ gak apa-apa kan?!? Nana juga akui, kalo soal humor, AKATSUKI PALING JAGO!!!

Ya, yang baca harus ripyu!!!

O.K!

Ripyu~


	2. Hidan! hancurkan Dunia!

_Ini chapter kedua~ jadi kayaknya bakalan ada 3 chapter... heheheh~RnR ya~_

_Disc : Masashi _

_Rated : K+_

_Genre : Humor, family_

_Warning : OOc, gaje, garing  
_

"Kami akan mempersembahkan sebuah pertunjukan yang mungkin dapat menghibur anda semua," Deidara memulai. "Oke, siap Itachi..?" Deidara berbisik kepada Itachi.

"Oke, aku siap,"

Lalu mulailah mereka bernyanyi..

-Deidara sebagai vocal solo,

-Itachi sebagai penari latar.

"Lay-lay-lay-lay-lay-lay,

Panggil Dei-dei si jablay,

Saso jarang pulang, Dei-dei jarang di belay..

2X"

-Itachi ngegoyang ala Inul Daratista. ke atas, ke bawah. Yang lain bengong ngeliat tarian ero Itachi.

"Waktu camping kebina ria..

Pulang pulang Dei bertangan dua..

Meski tanpa duit dari Kakuzu… sayang,

Aku rela abang bawa kabur,"

-Jogetan Itachi makin heboh.

"Lay-lay-lay-lay-lay-lay

Panggil Ita(chi) si jablay,

Kisa(me) jarang pulang, Ita jarang di belay."

-ITACHI MAKIN HEBOH!!! YANG LAIN MAKIN BENGONG! SASO AMA KISA PINGSAN KEHABISAN DARAH.

"Ya, sekian persembahan dari kami, terimakasih sebelum dan sesudahnya, terima kasih," Itachi menutup persembahan mereka.

"Yaaaahh..." terdengar suara-suara kecewa dari hewan-hewan yang malang. Tapi Konan langsung ambil alih kendali. "yap! Terimakasih untuk Ita dan Dei yang sudah membuat kami SANGAT TERHIBUR!" ucap Konan gak ikhlas sambil nengok ke Pein yang bonyok-bonyok abis di aniaya Konan coz matanya jelayatan liatin Dei ama Ita tadi. "Ya, untuk selanjutnya kita sambut.." Konan tampak melihat ke arah _rundown_, "eemm... Pein!"

Pein segera berdiri dan ngebagiin sebuah kertas dan sebuah balpoint kepada masing-masing penonton. Ia sendiri menggotong sebuah papan tulis ke panggung. "Ehm! Sekarang saya akan memperlihatkan LANGKAH-LANGKAH untuk membuat tanda tangan seorang Pein." Ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan kaya seorang moderator gituu..

"Huuuuu..." yang lain nyorakin sambil nyari posisi tidur. Tapi mau gak mau mereka ikutin juga, _cause_ udah di _dealth glare _ama Pein.

"Pertama, kita buat lingkaran seperti ini, lalu begini-begini-begini," yep! Pein sangat bersemangat. Kakuzu and friend ngikutin dengan pasrah. Meskipun tanda tangan Pein lebih mirip dengan hantu kejepit pintu dari pada tanda tangan seorang _leader._

_TING-TONG-TING-TONG-PEPEPEPEPEPREEEEEEEETTTT-BRUT-BRUT-PREEEET-BRUT-BRUT_

Terdengarsuara bel error Akatsuki. "Zu! Buka gih!" terdengar suara perintah ke arah Kakuzu.

"Kenapa gue?"

"Soalnya lo yang paling menutup aurat." Sambet Itachi langsung.

"Ogah!"

Lalu kakuzu di pelototin oleh semua orang.

1 menit

-

2 menit

-

3 menit

"Rese' lo semua!" balas Kakuzu sambil goyang ala Itachi tadi.

_TING-TONG-TING-TONG-PEPEPEPEPEPREEEEEEEETTTT-BRUT-BRUT-PREEEET-BRUT-BRUT. _Belnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Iya! Tunggu bentar napah!" Kakuzu cemberut-cemberut dengan masih tetap ngegoyang. Dibukannya pintu akatsuki yang hampir ambruk itu.

"Maaf, saya dari kantor Pos Konoha, saya mengirimkan sebuah wesel untuk Pak Pein." Jelas petugas wesel yang bernama Arana tersebut. Jelas tertanda Arana Yazuchi di bedgenya. Tangannya meninjing dua tas penuh berisi surat-surat yang harus ia antar. Tingginya yang 175 CM membuat Kakuzu harus mendongak kalo ngeliat wajahnya.

"Wee... wesel?" ujar Kakuzu tergagap-gagap.

"Iya." Ujar petugas pos sambil tersenyum.

'WESEL=UANG=KAYA=UANG=KAYA=UANG-KAYA=UANG=KAYA=UANG=KAYA=UANG=KAYA=SEJAHTERA!!!!!!!!' kira-kira itulah yang terbayang diotak Kakuzu pada waktu itu.

"Mas-mas," Arana menyadarkan Kakuzu. "Kenapa Mas?" terukir gurat bingung disana.

"Ahh... engga apa-apa..." ujar Kakuzu sambil tersenyum. Dibalik cadar tentunya.

"Pak Peinnya ada mas?"

"Oh.. saya ini Pein." tandasnya. "dek, weselnya isinya berapa ya?"

"Maaf mas, saya kurang tahu."

"Ooohh..." terdengar desah kecewa Kakuzu.

"Mas, tolong tanda tangan disini," jelas Arana sambil memberikan selebar kertas dan sebuah balpoin ke Kakuzu. Kakuzu lalu menandatangani bukti penerimaan wesel tersebut dengan tanda-tangan yang baru saja diajarkan Pein.

'_Oohh... thank you Pein, you give me everything,'_ uang pastinya.. begitulah suara hati Kakuzu... lalu dibukanya amplop tersebut. Dan isinya adalah... 10 juta rupiah!!!!!!!!! Lalu Kakuzu tereak-tereak gaje yang sukses bikin teri yang tadi hidup ama tereakannya Tobi -masih inget kan?- mati lagi.

"KAKUZU DAMPREET!!!! LAMA-LAMA AMAT SIH? SURUH PULANG AJA TAMUNYA!!!" teriakan toa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Iye... gue dateng!"

"Siapa tadi?" sambet Deidara.

"Oh.. orang salah alamat," Kakuzu boong. Mana mungkin ia bilang kalo yang dateng tuh petugas pos yang ngirim wesel.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH....."

"Oke! Untuk selanjutnya," Konan segera mengambilalih situasi,"kita tampilkan.. HIDAN!"

"Ehm, mohon sejadah dan meja kecilnya di atas panggung," pinta Hidan. Dan kisame yang berwajah kuli pun melakukan perintahnya."Bismillahirahmanirahiiim.." mulainya.

"BENTARRR!!!!" tiba-tiba Deidara tereak frustasi.

"Apa?" tanya semuanya.

"Si Hidan ini mau ngapain?"

"Emm..." Konan terlihan melihat susunan acara, "Ceramah ke-Jashin-an"

"OOOHH.." Deidara meng-oh keras-keras sendiri. Langsung malu.

"Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat berbahagia. Karena kita bisa berkumpul disini.. dengan sejahtera sentosa.."

"Apanya yang sejahtera? Setiap hari aja makan ama teri pake daun pisang!" bisik Deidara pada Pein.

"Ehm! Boleh saya lanjutkan?" ucap Hidan seketika setelah mengetahui ada yang komen. Semua ngangguk. "pada hari ini, saya ingin menjelaskan tentang manfaat buang sampah sembarangan. -??-" Hidan tarik nafas,"jika kita buang sampah sembarangan.. dunia kita akan hancur! Orang-orang akan mudah sakit! Sehingga Akatsuki ini akan mudah mengambil alih dunia.. HAHAHAHAHAH~"

"Emm... senpai! Tobi baru tahu, senpai masih nyipen ambisi yang udah kita kubur jauh-jauh hari..." tandas Tobi polos yang dari tadi diem melulu. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Ihh... kubur? Emangnya Hidan, yang dikubur Shika di sinetron Naruto??" Konan berkata jijik. Yang lain ngangguk setuju.

"Kaaaa... Kalian.. tega banget sih sama aku.. hiks_hiks.." Hidan pundung.

"Bodo amat!" kata yang lain serempak. Hidan langsung turun dari pangung. Masuk ke toilet, langsng nyeruput air kloset. "Ahhh... segaarrr..."

"Yak! Untuk mempercepat waktu, kita sambut.. Tobi, Kisame, dan Zetsu!!!!"

Maka muncullah 3 mahkluk yang seadanya naik ke atas panggung. Yang satu ikan, yang satu Venus Flytrap, tang satu lolipop jeruk. "Saudara-saudara.. sebangsa setanah air.. Hari ini, kami akan mempertunjukkan 'Maha' karya dari seorang maha orang -??- yaitu kami bertiga. Lebih tepatnya, kami akan mempertunjukkan sebuah drama musical yang berjudul TOKET –**To**bi **K**isame Z**et**su-!" Kisame yang tak lain orang yang paling pinter diantara mereka membuka. Pein langsung serius. "Mohon tepuk tangannya.." kata Zetsu parau.

"Senpai-senpai yang Tobi hormati, Tobi ingin senpai-senpai memperhatikan kita bertiga, karena Tobi ama Kisame-senpai sama Zetsu-senpai sudah berusaha keras bikin dan latihan drama ini." Tobi pun membuka acara dengan polos. Padahal dibalik topengnya lagi _dealth glare. _Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk oon dengerin Tobi ngomong.

Tak lama kemudian 3 mahkluk tersebut membuka jubah kucel Akatsuki dengan lebaynya secara barsamaan. TRASH! Merekapun mengnakan kostum masing-masing, kisame memakai baju seksi bekas dipake Itachi joget tadi, Tobi pake baju kaya buruh dengan masih pake topeng pastinya, Zetsu pake waitress dress warna item-putih 5 centi diatas lutut.

Lalu ada backsound 'WEEE ARE THEE CHAMPIOONNN' mengalun keras diseantero ruangan. Mereka bertiga pun ngedance ala Rihanna. Penonton joget-joget gaje.. sambil teriak, 'O Yeah! Yeah!'

Setelah selesai..

Kisame: "Aku adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya yang memiliki aset di berbagai belahan dunia, meskipun aku kaya, aku tak pernah sombong"

Yang lain: "PRRRREEEEETTTT!!!!!!"

Kisame: "Pelayan! PELAYAN!"

Lalu datanglah Zetsu dengan memaka waitress dressnya.

Zetsu: "Ada apa nyonya -??-"

Kisame :"Aku haus, tolong ambilkan minum untukku!"

Zetsu : "Minuman apa tuan? Air pipis kuda? Atau tikus?"

Kisame : "Yang kuda saja, jangan lupa masukkan gula 1 kilo."

Zetsu : "Baik tuan, ini.." Zetsu menyodorkan sebuah nampan yang tak berisi apa-apa.

Kisame : "Mana??? Kok gak ada?" Kisame meneliti napan.

Zetsu : "Bayangin aja napa?"

Kisame : "Bayangin?" Tiba-tiba Kisame nangis dengan lebay. "Oh~ aku ngebayangin air pipis kudanya sudah tumpah!"

Penonton: GUBRAK!

Kisame : udah frustasi, kayaknya dia emang beneran pengen air pipis kuda. "Hiks... TOBIIII!!! TOBI!! KEMARI!!" teriaknya toa lalu duduk di kursi malas yang sudah disediakan.

Tobi : bawa cangkul di pundaknya layaknya para petani. "Apa?" ketanya dengan gaya mengejek.

Kisame : "Karena kalian gak pernah bantu apa-apa, kalian AKU PECAT!"

TBC..

Nyahahahah~ Nana akhirnya ngepost fic lagi!

Maaph banget buat kak Megumi~ Nana gak jadi Post fic Sasunaru daynya~ maaph ya~

melenceng! asalnya cuma mau oneshot! tapi jadi 2 mau 3 begini! tak apa! yang penting ripyu ya~

Next Chapter:

"OOhh!!! ternyata Deidara igin tampil untuk kedua kalinya!!!"

"HAH???? YEYYEYEYEYE!"

"Apa?"

"ADA deh!"

Mind to review?


End file.
